gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
The Sixth Heaven (Event)
This event is one of the four Airship Gumball Events and combines airship battles and mazes. It is themed around Buddhism and Dharmapalas. Access To have access to this event, you need to have unlocked airships and at least 100k energy. If you meet the requirements and the event is ongoing, your first sky exploration should make you approach the event. After that, you can return to it by clicking on the Lotus icon that will appear on your mini-map. Ran: *November 22 to ?, 2017 *Give or take a few weeks, every 2 months since then. *November 2 to 8, 2019 (Mahiraga) Overall info Defeat the enemy ships for score rewards and badges. Score is used for end of event prizes (Dharmapala Gumballs fragments and The Sixth Heaven airship chips). Badges are for purchasing prizes in the badge shop. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. That means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Gumballs that can be recruited: *Yaksha *Gandharva *Mahiraga *Asura *Garuda *Magmatron Sky Sky enemies Maximum 20,000 score rewards per day. Even if you fail to defeat an enemy, you'll get a fraction of its score rewards. It will look like the possible score rewards are decreasing because you've already claimed some of them. Runes Once a day, you can ask the Bodhi Tree for an orange rune to be used automatically in your next event fight. You also get one rune when you fail a fight multiple times in a row. The number of fails needed to get a rune vary but it is usually in the range 3 to 5. Mazes Access Sometimes after defeating a Dharmapalas you can follow it into a maze (1 vigor). If you fail to complete the maze it will disappear and you will not be able to re-enter it until you defeat that Dharmapala again. After completion of all six items dropped from the special gumballs you submit them to fight another god who drops Bodhi Buddha Beads (Misc) that gives 160 fragments for a Special Artifact Bodhi Buddha Beads (make sure to heal up first). Maze Enemies Monk (Human) * Salvation: Launches a ranged attack every 2 rounds * Training: Decreases the damage sustained by 50% * 50% chance to drop Broken Buddhist Texts Followers (Human) * Pray: Increase Attack by 10 per round * Buddha's Blessing: Chance to immune all damage * Drops: 20% chance to drop , 25% chance to drop Buddhist Texts Maze Bosses Notes: * There are two versions for each boss : one for end of maze boss and one for the 'surprise' bosses in the middle of the dungeons. The middle bosses are the ones dropping the pieces that you have to give to the statue to get 160 fragments of the special artefact. Magmatron appears only as a middle boss. * Mid-maze bosses are not technically considered Bosses. This means, among other things, that the Warrior title doesn't work on them. Various Occurrences Maze Rewards Badge Shop Trade badges for prizes (badge costs shown are latest costs. Some costs were initially higher.) There is one Saint Buddhist Relic per event gumball. They are available for sale once the corresponding gumball is at 5 stars with certificate (or with enough fragments to achieve that). The relics are used at the Fane Expansion to start building the statues of these gumballs. Score Rewards Gumball fragments change from iteration to iteration, they cycle in the following order: * Yaksha, Gandharva, Mahiraga, Asura, Garuda, Magmatron This is the same order as the fragments in the shop (reading top-down, left to right) Tips Sky part tips * You will get one assistance from Auspicious Sky each day, use it wisely! * Auspicious Sky will also give you a rune after you fail a fight sometimes. * You can revive during a fight using gems (3, 6, 9, 12, 15 consecutively). * If you fight the same god repeatedly (3 times for the first ones, 5 times or more for more difficult ones) and fail to kill it, you will have a free rune on your next try that can significantly improve your chances. Maze tips * Raiding will get you 5 frags(once per gumball per event) and ~30 artifact pieces. Those are the same fragments that you can obtain with the Listeners. (i.e. : max 5 frags per instance per gumball total) * If you intend to use a Backtrack effect, Queen's Blessing is a popular potion choice. If not, Police Issued Cardiotonic is also very nice. * For the run where you fight the Image of Demi-gods and Semi-devils a good team is Priest main and Lamp + Magic Boy as link with the same artifact/potion as above, rush the poe same as above but max Black Mage and Earth Master titles for power and extra Gravities. Play as mentioned above and when you fight the Image boss Just nuke him with gravity and cure if needed. *If you want to try to get a Cross for the reward, the team with the highest chance of getting one is probably King Arthur + Lancelot + Pirate. (Especially since Courier's skill doesn't work here.) *For the True Cross run for the Golden Pot reward, one option is Lionheart King+Masamune+Yaksha with Harp of Adventurer and Police Issued Cardiotonic. This does not allow for any backtrack effect but makes the run easy even with a low rank Lionheart King. * If you want to max the number of in a run you can pick Lamp or Dimension Walker as main. Alternatively something like Justice Herald as main with Lamp and Magic Boy/Noble with Harp of Adventurer is also popular as Magic Boy/Noble will reduce the Magic Titles costs enough to allow you to rush Portal of Earth. Similarly, a team with Dimension Walker and Lionheart King both as soul links should also work but as limited practical interest. Notes Category:Events